I'll Be Your Knight, Marshall Lee- Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball
by YaoiFangirlPrincess
Summary: When Gumball finally realized he's madly in love with the obnoxious Vampire King, Marshall Lee, it's too late. He's returned to the Nighthosphere...well, forced there by his aggressive vampire Mother and ex girlfriend Ashley. Gumball has to save Marshall so they can finally be together- Rated Ma for later content.
1. Chapter 1

ML x PG-1

(Rated MA for tent later in the fanfiction. :33)  
(Fanfiction based off of This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance.)  
(PG)  
It was too late by the time I had realized that my burning hate for the Vampire King had a hidden meaning to it. I loved him undeniably, just how I had hated him without a flicker of thought crossing my mind, asking me why I felt these things for the putridly obnoxious king.  
But on one snowy morning in the Candy Kingdom, less than 24 hours after I'd found out my feelings for Marshall Lee, Fionna and Cake show up at the castle, out of breath and extremely upset.  
Me, not knowing the problem, offered a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and peppermint, only to be promptly slapped across the face by Fionna. I recoiled, while Fionna starts to blurt so much glib globbing gibberish that I have to listen intently to hear her correctly.  
"OmyglobMarshallLeehaswentbac ktotheNighthospheretoruleins teadofhisweirdmomandheisneve rcomingback!"  
"Calm down, sugar pie. We'll find Marshall Lee. I know that vampire can be a pain in my fur buns, but he'd never willingly rule the Nighthosphere." Cake tried to reassure her sister, but it was no use. The blond adventurer was way past upset about Marshall Lee's absence. And I...I was heartbroken. I'd just realized that I loved the vampire, for glob's sake! I felt too much anger and hurt, enough to drive me to do something crazy, something a prince made of bubblegum should never do.  
"I'm going with you to rescue him." I said with finality. I needed to do this, I needed to know if Marshall felt the same way that I did. I just...needed Marshall Lee in my world again, aggravating me, teasing me. Life would surely be droll without him.  
"But, PG, this is the Nighthosphere that we're talking about. You know, evil things and junk! And you're...just a bubblegum Prince of a Candy Kingdom." Fionna said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
I blinked in astonishment. I was perfectly capable of handling myself. I mean, yea, Fionna has rescued me one or two times from the Ice Queen, but that was when I'd been kidnapped blindly and imprisoned in ice. Now that I know my priorities, I would be more than able to aid in rescuing Marshall Lee.  
"I'm going, Fionna." I repeated again, looking around the court hall for the case with the secret passage to my study. I'll stragize a plan. "I can do this, really."  
"GUMMYBUTT, I FORBID YOU TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Fionna and Cake roared in a strange unison, but I payed no mind to them whatsoever. I was a bit down, however, because of their lack of support.  
"You can get fire protection armor from your boyfriend, right?" I asked Fionna shamelessly as they followed me to the case and up to my study.  
Fionna blinked, as if in a daze. "Fire...Prince? Well, of course he'd give me some..."  
"Oh, babies, my tail is frizzing up! Something funky is happenin-GUMBALL, ARE YOU THAT STUPID? THIS IS THE GLOBBING NIGHTHOSPHERE. YOU WILL DIE." Cake roared again.  
Once again, I'd dismissed it as her lack of belief in me. "I'm sure I've got enough swords down in my armory. And not just candy swords, either. These were presents."  
"GUMBALL, MARSHALL LEE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO MURDER YOURSELF." Fionna screamed right in my ear. I rolled my eyes as we came out in my pink clad study. I immediately grabbed a pencil shaped like a licorice whip, only to find it grayed out from its original red shade. Marshall Lee was the only one who could have possibly done this.  
"I'm coming for you, okay? I don't care how much it hurts." I mutter to myself, eyes dark and full of determination.  
At this moment, a strange fuzzy feeling brushed my cheek, motivating me to start writing my plan.  
I wasn't going to always be the Prince who needed to be rescued.


	2. Chapter 2

ML x PG-2  
(ML)  
The Nighthosphere is burning hot.  
It's pretty much worse than standing directly in the sunlight, but it doesn't burn me to ashes. I remain in the throne encrusted with the bones and flesh of suffering souls, invisible chains holding me down. I could have moved anytime, but I couldn't escape the Nighthosphere, so what was the point? If I was to get up, Mom and Ashley would be all over me again, barking commands that I'd have no choice to obey.  
I'm a slave here.  
"What is your wish?" Ashley asks the next horrific demon in line, one with red flesh and bent limbs. Ashley is to my right, on a smaller throne, wearing a silken red dress and boots. The only real reason that she's here in the Nighthosphere with me is the fact that Mom promised her that I'd marry her if she'd put a containment spell on me. And, ever since we broke up, she's become nothing but a better spellcaster, so I am screwed.  
"Uhm, I'd like to be handsome so I could get all of the girls. Puh-please."  
"'Kay, whatever." I mumble shifting my position on the throne. I actually did make him handsome, only successfully succeeding in his smotherment in a sea of demon women.  
"That was awesome, Marshy." Ashley said, snuggling up to my arm. My oversized, monstrous arm. I could totally squish her like a bug right now if I dared to.  
"Yea, uh-huh." I mumbled again. "Go away now, 'cause I'd really like to sleep."  
"Okay, fine." She muttered, pulling that large ass monster amulet off of me. I was glad to be Marshall Lee again, and not a rage filled evil hate monster. I yawned again, stretching out in the throne, careful not to disturb those stupid chains.  
And I slept.

I float freely over a familiar kingdom covered in snow, that of the Candy Prince, Bubba Gumball.  
Even though I seen him in my last dream, I'm excited to return. But even though I'm here, I'm only here as a ghost spirit, a onlooker. Gumball can't see me, but I can see him. And it's enough to get me through the long days in the Nighthosphere.  
I spot Fionna and Cake, running through the giant pink doors of the castle, both red in the face. So I follow them, floating a little bit above their heads.  
They ran into Bubba' s courthall, where he was serving hot chocolate to some of his citizens. He looked happy. Alive and happy. I smile, a happy smile, something I would never do in front of Bubba. But here I was safe.  
He did look startled when Fionna starting globbing on about me. This is the first time she's noticed my absence, and for a girl who claims that she has no feelings for me, she seemed pretty bozzled about the whole thing.  
It was pretty interesting to watch, actually.  
"Oh, Fionna, Cake, hot chocolate?" Bubba offered, smiling his pink, innocent smile.  
Fionna slapped him across his perfect candy cheek, making both of us recoil in shock. I don't believe there's ever been another time I'd wanted to slap the blond adventurer.  
OmyglobMarshallLeehaswentbac ktotheNighthospheretoruleins teadofhisweirdmomandheisneve rcomingback!" She exclaimed in a rush of words. I cringed away, floating closer towards Gumball, who smelled of everything sweet and innocent in the world. Normally, I'd be disgusted, but Bubba was just...so globbing endearing.  
I wanted to nibble at the flesh where his neck meets his shoulder.  
But, once I get over my drooling, I notice Bubba' s face has drew to a complete blank.  
"Calm down, sugar pie. We'll find Marshall Lee. I know that vampire can be a pain in my fur buns, but he'd never willingly rule the Nighthosphere." Cake said in her usual sassy tone.  
"Oh, I knew I never liked you." I groaned to myself. Of course I would never willingly rule the Nighthosphere, at least that part she was right.  
Bubba looked absentmindly at me, even though there was no possible way he could see me. He was so deep in thought that I began to feel a little worried.  
But finally, "I'm going with you to rescue him." He said with a strange determination in his eyes.  
"Omyglob, Gummy, you can't go to the globbing Nighthosphere, dude!" I yelled right in his face, waving my hands in shock to no avail."You'll be killed!"  
"But, PG, this is the Nighthosphere that we're talking about. You know, evil things and junk! And you're...just a bubblegum Prince of a Candy Kingdom." Fionna explained to my relief. i  
Bubba blinked, dumbfounded. "I'm going, Fionna." He protested, looking around the room for something. "I can do this, really."  
I was starting to get nervous, something I didn't do that often, especially things about Gumball. But now I felt like I was going to barf. I didn't want him to die in the Nighthosphere. I had to think of something...  
And that's how I tumbled into Fionna' s body.  
Okay, being a girl feels...squishy. And emotional. I feel really awkward in her body, and I'm tempted to tap into her thoughts of me, but I don't. I just talk.  
"GUMMYBUTT, I FORBID YOU TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!"  
For some reason Cake said it too, but I was too worried about Bubba' s safety to care.  
"You can get fire protection armor from your boyfriend, right?" He asked Fionna, or me, as I followed him to the case and through the pink entrance behind it.  
Fionna pushed me out, and I landed in Cake. Cake was totally different. She seen things from a unique perspective, and by unique, I mean face level with Bubba' s gummybutt.  
Fionna blinked, still dazed. "Fire...Prince? Well, of course he'd give me some..."  
"Oh, babies, my tail is frizzing up! Something funky is happenin-GUMBALL, ARE YOU THAT STUPID? THIS IS THE GLOBBING NIGHTHOSPHERE. YOU WILL DIE." I screamed in Cake' s body. She threw me out promptly, to only be back in Fionna.  
I felt a little dizzy.  
Bubba just ignored my warnings. "I'm sure I've got enough swords down in my armory. And not just candy swords, either. These were presents."  
I had to amp it up a little. "GUMBALL, MARSHALL LEE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO MURDER YOURSELF." I screamed in his ear just as we spilled out into his study. I believe I've only ever been here once, on a very special day...  
Bubba grabs a pencil, a licorice shaped one. The one I'd drank all the red from on the night that I realized that I loved him...  
He looked shocked for a second as I jumped out of Fionna to wrap my crappy see through arms around him. "I'm coming for you, okay? I don't care how much it hurts."  
I just smile a little and lightly kiss his bubblegum cheek. I'd have to protect him, sure, but it's nice to have someone fighting for you for a change.


End file.
